real_girls_on_the_islandfandomcom-20200215-history
Knock It Off
is the twelfth episode of Survivor: Guatemala. Summary Escuintla Melany looks happy that she finally made a move in the right way and knows that she finally cam play her own game now Hector is gone. She talks with Xanthea and Katie and asks if they're willing to form a three-person alliance. Xanthea thinks it's a good idea while Katie has mixed feelings. At the beach, Manuella sits kinda bumped in one of the wooden chairs and looks at Damian who is trying to catch some sleep. Manuella says that Damian is gonna lose if he's going with the two blondes. Damian ignores Manuella and is going to sleep. Shawn and Jacob look at each other and immediately look away. The Challenge For this challenge, all the players have to run on a treadmill while making several dance moves who shows on the big TV screen. Once a player does the wrong dance move, fails to do one or falls off the treadmill he or she will be eliminated. Last one standing wins immunity. Everyone runs on the treadmill and make dance moves when they need to. After some minutes, Jacob falls off followed by Damian and later Melany. It's Katie vs. Manuella vs. Xanthea vs. Shawn. They all do their best to win this challenge. After an hour, Shawn makes the wrong dance move and Katie falls off the treadmill. Manuella pushes really hard while it seems like Xanthea is having the time of her life. After a half hour, Manuella gives up because she feels like passing out, making Xanthea the winner of this intense immunity challenge. She doesn't only win immunity, she also wins reward and can take someone with her on a resort including a hot shower. Xanthea takes Katie with her. Back At Camp All the players stay at the beach for once. Manuella states that Xanthea took Katie with her because of the obvious reason; they're in a final two deal. Whatever they try to do, Xanthea and Katie will be on top of the merged tribe if they don't get into action. Damian looks worried because he's not sure if they have to. Manuella, Melany and Damian stay at the beach while Shawn takes a walk with Jacob. He promises him that he will have his back after Katie gets voted out. Jacob has to put his trust in Shawn. Once Katie and Xanthea come back, Melany informs the two blondes that Manuella made the plan to go after Katie. Katie then walks to Jacob and Damian and ask if they're still with them. The fact Katie knows about the plan worries him. Tribal Council At tribal council, Katie publically attacks Damian on how he's such a liar and that he became public enemy number one by agreeing with Manuella to take her out. Melany then says when Jeff asks her what she would like to see happening tonight, that she wants Katie to stay because if Manuella gets too much power she will probably win this game. Everyone votes and Jeff then reads the votes. First vote... Katie Manuella Katie Manuella Katie Manuella ... ... ... (Katie and Manuella look at each other. One of them is finally going home, but who?) ... ... 13th person voted out and the 5th member of the jury... Katie. Katie rolls her eyes and says that Damian just lost an million dollars. Damian says he's not the only one who flipped, basing that on Jacob, making him pissed. Xanthea looks sad and blows a kiss to her best friend. Final Words "Here I am, again! Hahaha, ugh I hate Manuella but she got those two jerks to flip. Gotta give her that she knows how to work on people. I pray for my girl Xanthea and lowkey for Melany because let's be real, she tried to save me. Yeah, I had fun and I'm going to fight some bitches at ponderosa byee!" - Katie, 7th Place